role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gojiran/5/31/19 - Discord has been added to our website!
The title is self-explanatory. Discord has been added. I'm going to cut straight to the chase and go on point as to why this is happening. Background The background of the idea of a Discord server was discovered some time ago, but the idea was shot down multiple times due to the belief that the negatives far outweighed the positives of doing this. A week or two ago, Goro and I have been in serious conversations about this website's activity. RPG has not been active for almost two months now, going on three by the end of June. Admittedly, we have been almost fearing that by simply waiting and allowing to see if the activity will pop up again that we'll end up in a situation that we can't get ourselves out of. People are tired, on hiatuses, retiring and changing, massive changes have been made recently, and we really need something to hold ourselves up. We're also still being largely reworked, so a whole lot of things are happening. We've been looking at several ways to increase staff and breathe life again, and while we've made our choices on these ideas, the first of which that was rejected was Discord. Why is this happening? Explained in the background, Discord is happening because we need some kind of activity booster when nothing else is happening on this website. Discord was the first option considered and both Goro and I could come to terms that we can allow this to happen. What is our Discord designed for? I've made the decision that will be thoroughly explained more down this blog post, this server will not be designed for roleplaying. Our main chat is. We don't want our chat to just be eliminated, so our Discord is a chilling lounge or a secondary chat if you will, and a much more open opportunity of streams. 'The cons that have been stated before' I want to make this short and sweet--we're aware of the negatives that have been brought up before. This is designed to address them and give them reasons how I eliminate these. How can we avoid sockpuppets, trolls, and bad users in general? Simple. The moment you join the server, and this goes for everyone--you are required to have a verified email on your Discord account and must be registered on Discord for longer than 5 minutes, and be a member of this server for longer than 10 minutes. During this time, people who join are automatically muted and quickly observed over their identity. The staff sees you from head to toe in this process. If you raise suspicions, you will be messaged directly and may be rejected from this server. If you don't raise any flags, you will be accepted into the server. The server is essentially private to everyone who joins--once they have gained trust, they will be allowed into the server. Even after trust, everyone is monitored any way since I am frequently online... but when I am not, there are so many times you are tracked and are essentially not able to cover up anything here. I have installed multipurpose bots who automatically scan all messages that anyone can message and point out something bad that staff sees sooner or later. Staff can even be pinged through bots. Staff can be pinged... Bots can screenshot... When I'm not here, there is staff. All messages are automatically tracked by nature and I get notified of every single message anyway, and staff can also check this feature if they want... Basically, you can see how I planned this out in case any bad users roll on over to our Discord. Nothing can be covered up here. It's not going to happen. At best, I will make sure it doesn't. How are we going to avoid being too huge? I'm keeping a server limit for how many people can join. I've come to terms that we don't want to be big, so we shall be medium sized at most, which Goro agrees upon. Final points '''ALL STAFF IS REQUIRED TO JOIN THE DISCORD. '''Please do not be absent from the server, because staff is linked on both sites. Discord has been officially been opened up on our website. Everything else will be explained in the Discord server itself if you don't understand--you will see soon enough. Enjoy the Discord server. Category:Blog posts